Coconuts (2019 film)
''Coconuts ''is a parody Peanuts movie release for 2019. Summary The cartoon is created by Craig Bartlett. Coconuts ''is inspired by ''Peanuts. Plot A little boy named Jackie Black was crying in the South American Brazil because he’s an orphan. Jackie was so sad because his family died in the middle of the ocean. Last night he remembered, Jackie’s dad named Noel Black was telling him the truth because his dad and his family were moving out in the Australian Outback. Until, his family died. That’s what happened to his family. Jackie Black just kept crying and crying until all the kids were crying. Jackie stopped crying and saw his friends who live in South American Brazil. Jackie got himself his big friendship because his friends are orphans, too. Later that day, they went out for a walk to see colorful birds. Until, they saw Drew Duck who’s getting awful mad about Arktos the Evil Snowman. Drew Duck was going to destroy Arktos and his crew because he’s saving Tabaluga’s life and Greenland. Jackie and his friends were surprised. They said, “WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Drew heard something. And then, Jackie and his friends were taking Drew to South American Brazil with their clothing wings. Jackie Black asked Drew Duck what’s wrong. Drew was going to answer Jackie’s question. Drew had enough about Arktos because he was getting mad. Just then, Loopy Cat arrived to see his best friend Drew. Drew and Loopy needed Jackie Black and his friends to come help them find SpongeBuck Squarejeans because SpongeBuck was Jackie’s Dad’s favorite character. Drew, Loopy, Jackie, and his friends were walking around the world. Until at the end of the movie, Drew found SpongeBuck Squarejeans. Drew was still mad about Arktos because he killed that evil snowman. But Loopy had an idea. Loopy wants Jackie and his friends to take Drew for flying trip with their clothing wings. That will make Drew happy. So, Drew was happy to hang out with them because Coconuts are the name of the children characters. Rating Rated PG Bad Humor Emotional Thematic Elements Some Action Brief Language Gruesome The Characters In The Movie Jackie Black.png|Jackie Black (Arnold Look-Alike) Charla Grey.png|Charla Grey (Rhonda Look-Alike) Chuckie Brown.png|Chuckie Brown (Helga Look-Alike) Miguel Orange.png|Miguel Orange (Gerald Look-Alike) Daisy Yellow.png|Daisy Yellow (Phoebe Look-Alike) Dimmy White.png|Dimmy White (Stinky Look-Alike) Fishy Blue.png|Fishy Blue (Harold Look-Alike) Monty Maganta.png|Monty Magenta (Eugene Look-Alike) Poppy Periwinkle.png|Poppy Periwinkle (Nadine Look-Alike) Ken Teal.png|Ken Teal (Sid Look-Alike) Kooky Green.png|Kooky Green (Curly Look-Alike) Polly Purple.png|Polly Purple (Olga Look-Alike) Ryan Red.png|Ryan Red (Brainey Look-Alike) Drew Duck.png|Drew Duck Loopy Cat.png|Loopy Cat SpongeBuck Squarejeans.png|SpongeBuck Squarejeans Arktos.png|Arktos James.png|James Shouhu.png|Shouhu Vulture.png|Vulture The Titles In The Movie Drew Duck title 1.png Drew Duck title 2.png Drew Duck title 3.png Drew Duck title 4.png That's All Folks title.png Voice Actors * Tara Strong as Jackie Black (in the style of Raven from Teen Titans), Charla Grey, Chuckie Brown, Miguel Orange, Daisy Yellow, Dimmy White, Fishy Blue, Monty Magenta, Ken Teal, Kooky Green, Poppy Periwinkle, Polly Purple, Jackie Black's Mom, Jackie Black's Big Sister, & Tabaluga (cameo) * Jackson 5 & Lorde as Jackie Black (singing voice) & Charla Grey (singing voice) * Pamela Hayden as Ryan Red * Clarence Nash (archive record) & Daniel Ross as Drew Duck * Bill Farmer as Loopy Cat (in the style of Goofy in Disney's Mickey Mouse) & Jackie Black's Dad * Tom Kenny as SpongeBuck Squarejeans * Brian Doyle-Murray as Arktos * Joel Murray as James * Bill Murray as Shouhu * Gilbert Gottfried as Vulture, Parrots, & Tropical Birds * Fred Newman as Parrots & Tropical Birds * Eric Bauza as Bugs Bunny (cameo), Daffy Duck (cameo), Porky Pig (cameo), Sylvester Cat (cameo), Tweety Bird (cameo), Foghorn Leghorn (cameo), Pepe Le Pew (cameo), Elmer Fudd (cameo), Yosemite Sam (cameo), Marvin the Martian (cameo), Wile E. Coyote (cameo), Road Runner (cameo), Speedy Gonzales (cameo), Tasmanian Devil (cameo), Henery Hawk (cameo), Barnyard Dawg (cameo), Granny (cameo), & Witch Hazel (cameo) Music Composer * Bob Heatlie Songs/Soundtrack * 2-4-6-8 (Jackson 5) * She Wolf (Shakira) * Royals (Lorde) * Wake Me Up (Avicii) * Send Me On My Way (Rusted Root) Trailer Trailer begins with the Warner Bros. logo. Drew Duck: Hey, Jackie! Jackie Black: Huh? Drew Duck: Move it, blockhead. Jackie Black: Good grief. Film's logo appears on the screen. Narrator: Coconuts. Coming November 2019 End of trailer. Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Brothers Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Donald Duck Category:2019 films Category:November 2019 Releases Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau